<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selective Hearing by SophiePlanchette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232689">Selective Hearing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiePlanchette/pseuds/SophiePlanchette'>SophiePlanchette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Campania Arc, Established Relationship, M/M, Sebacial - Freeform, Size Difference, Wholesome, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiePlanchette/pseuds/SophiePlanchette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aboard the Campania, Ciel's intentions are to probe into claims of human experimentation by the Aurora Society. However, just before the investigation can begin Ciel seems easily distracted. </p><p>Sebastian helps his Young Master to relax while trying to hold his attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Castling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Castling, a chess move that places the king in a safer position on the board, protected by the rook."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tried closing his heavy eyes, and as this ray of light crossed his eyelids, Ciel couldn’t help the unease sliding through him. The silk curtains covering the windows did little to dull the sun's rays as morning continued to progress against the young boy’s will. In his refusal to get up just yet, he rolled over to face away from the harsh light. This relieved some of the sting to his tired eyes as the sun slowly set higher in the sky. He's already spent a few nights sleeping on the Campania ocean liner.</p><p>It's been a while since the little Phantomhive slept in a bed so far from home. The cabins of the ship were everything one could ask for, cozy and elegantly furnished with every luxury that mimicked the comfort of one's own home. Boiseries on the walls framed red persian wallpaper, accompanied by a white ceiling and a light walnut brown carpet. A simulation, in Ciel's mind, it did little to replace his manor. He couldn't separate himself from his anxiousness long enough to enjoy his "vacation". </p><p>Unsure of why he found it difficult to relax, Ciel didn't find the idea of boats unsettling as he wasn't susceptible to sea-sickness. Being on a boat in the middle of the Atlantic and so far from land was enough to turn a stomach or two, but Ciel wasn't bothered by such things. Perhaps it was the thought of the mountains of paperwork that will be waiting on his desk, ready for him upon his return. Ciel moaned at the thought. The pile wouldn’t be so high if he'd just stayed home and worked. It wasn't like he was obligated to be here. Boarding this particular ship didn’t come by way of orders from the Queen, a sense of duty wasn’t the motivator for this trip.</p><p>Ciel's eyes remained closed while his hand drifted under the covers, looking for comfort. Anything to anchor him and bring his mind from dread and back to his self imposed vacation. He ran his hands along the sheets, fanning his fingers out as he searched the king sized mattress that sat upon a large oak bed frame. He found the opposite side of the bed empty when his digits hit the cold air of the cabin. The plush duvet was rolled back on the other half of the bed, proof someone was once there, but now gone.</p><p>Ciel peeked an eye open, sheepishly. "He must have just left." He surmised. Although the space on the bed must have been left vacant for some time by an unreasonably early riser, the dip that was pressed into the mattress was still warm. The young Earl pulled his hand back to be swaddled in the heat under the thick covers. </p><p>"The sheets smell like him…” The boy thought out loud while resisting the urge to grab the spare pillow. Desiring to keep it close to savor the scent left on the fabric casing but he won't be alone for long. His butler will be along any moment and Ciel's pride couldn't risk being caught so needy in front of Sebastian.</p><p>Maybe he's become accustomed to the fortress he made out of his manor that has caused his restlessness and desperate search for some comfort. Relying on thick walls to hide himself away and guarded by his servants at all times of the day, he always felt safe there. A realm created from his conscious will to escape, and hold out from the superficial society that exhausted him.</p><p>The mission that has taken him so far from home is to investigate the goings on on the Campania. Curiosity was the true driving factor for the trip. How could he pass up an opportunity to crack the mystery surrounding an exclusive underground group called the Aurora Society? An order making bold claims that they discovered a cure for death by reanimating corpses of those whose souls have long since departed. That was something he’d like to observe for himself, then discredit by then pulling the curtain on such an obvious parlor trick to entertain the incognisant upper class. However, what they might find sunk in his chest as fear of the unknown danced on the forefront of his mind; But fear was such an unnecessary emotion when he had Sebastian's protection, Ciel told himself repeatedly. Silly, to fret about impending doom from nothing more than an overt practical joke.</p><p>The hinges of the door creaked as Sebastian stepped into the bedroom. <em>Speak of the devil and he shall appear.</em> Ciel remarked to himself before pushing the blanket back to sit up. </p><p>“Oh good, you're already awake. I brought you breakfast, my Lord. However, it was once again prepared by the ship's crew.” Sebastian says distastefully while setting the tray on Ciel’s lap. “I have no doubts that it was prepared with the utmost care but it feels strange allowing someone else to prepare the Master's tea. Even the maid service is impeccable. This is certainly a vacation for us both as it leaves me quite idle.” </p><p>All while the butler rambled on about how bored he's been on this trip, Ciel absentmindedly slid his fingers under the collar of his shirt to touch along the base of his neck. Feeling for the fresh marks left on his skin from the night before, the boy was too distracted by his self-consciousness to even hear anything Sebastian said. </p><p>"Are you listening, Young Master?" Sebastian asked suddenly. Ciel jumped a little in his seat when he noticed Sebastian leaned in, his face a little too close. He could see the curl of the butler’s eyelashes to the disapproving twitch in his eyebrow. "My Young Lord, don’t scratch at those. I made sure not to leave any marks where they would be noticeable, there is no need to make them look even worse." Ciel pouted in response, being too embarrassed to find the words to express his anger and scold his butler for being so careless. He'll wait until later when he is less flustered. </p><p>Sebastian took the young boy's hand away from his tender neck and kissed his knuckles apologetically before urging his Master to eat his fill of breakfast. Ciel had a long day ahead of him. Mind you, a venture outside his cabin was met with some precautionary measures as he fussed in front of the mirror for far too long. Ciel made sure the hickies and bruises could not be seen under any circumstances. Adjusting his clothes so the indecent blemishes were hidden behind his collar from any side or angle, just in case he is ever greeted by someone taller than himself. The boy even pinched his clothes and shook them to simulate a windy walk on the ship’s deck to test if the marks would show. </p><p>The butler finally took offense to this display and put an end to the excessive treatment of the boy's clothes before he wrinkled them. Moving in to tie a ribbon around his collar and even told him so, scrolding the boy while smoothing out the unsightly creases and folds. </p><p>“This is all your fault you know. I expect you to take some responsibility!” Ciel finally exclaimed, shrugging the butler's hands away with his shoulders.</p><p>“My apologies, Young Master. As I stated before, I’d never carelessly leave them where they’d be so visible.” Sebastian replied. Ciel grumbled wordlessly but loudly, and turned away from Sebastian. Disregarding the insincere apology to inspect the mirror once more to look over the ribbon holding his collar in place. It’ll do. </p><p>“As much as I wouldn’t mind being able to show them off, I’ll settle on them being for my eyes only.” Sebastian finished with a fiendish smirk. </p><p>“Such vulgarity this early in the morning. The very thought of it might cause me to lose my breakfast.” Ciel snapped back, acting as if trying to force down the pretend bile that rose up in his throat from disgust but he couldn’t rid himself of the blush in his cheeks that contradicted his performance.</p><p>His day was planned out by his lovely fiance, Elizabeth Midford. First on the couple's itinerary was to explore the vast ship which became a tedious bore for Ciel after a while. Once you’ve seen one section of the ship you’ve seen all of it. There wasn't much variety in such sights as polished floorboards, white railings and the emptiness of the open ocean.</p><p>The two participated in games on the ship's deck, winning a few rounds of quoits, losing a couple matches of shuffleboard to Lizzy on purpose. Which wasn’t hard to make it look natural, she was very competitive. They whittled away the afternoon by drinking tea while playing dominoes and chess. Later cozying up together on white wicker furnisher within solariums filled with lush gardens used as a visual to make the ocean bound passengers feel at ease among the earth and familiar greenery.</p><p>“Haaa” Lizzy signed, beaming with joy while being escorted back to her cabin, walking arm and arm with Ciel. The highlight of her evening was spent attending a grand ball, the perfect excuse Lizzy had to show off how adorable her fiance is and made especially sure her outfits didn’t clash with his. “Nobody in the world is as happy as I am right now.” She snuggled closure to Ciel. Ciel sheepishly listened. All he could focus on moving one foot in front of the other, the arches of his feet burned from the tightness of his shoes. Deciding to pretend he was walking on clouds to deal with pain until he could take them off.</p><p>“Sebastian?” Lizzy addressed the butler who followed behind to chaperone the two youngsters. “Is there someone special in your life? Like, maybe a girlfriend?”</p><p>“Unfortunately I have no such relationship,” Sebastian smiled politely. “Butlers aren’t allowed to have relationships without their master’s permission.”</p><p>A loud gasp shook Ciel from his reverie. “Did you hear that, Ciel?” Lizzy whipped around to stand in front of him. Holding her hands on her hips in outrage. </p><p>“Uh?” Ciel was only partially listening to their conversation. He was just focused on making it to Lizzy’s cabin which was only a few paces away. Then he could return to his own cabin to rest his ailing feet.</p><p>“Is this true!?” She demanded with a scary look on her face.</p><p>“Oh…” Ciel replied, shifting his weight awkwardly. He wasn’t expecting to have this kind of conversation and wondered where all this was coming from. The young Earl blushed and had a hard time looking her in the eyes. He began to stammer. “W-well it’s not like that… he has an important job, ya know? I-I can’t just let him-” </p><p>“Ciel, how could you be so heartless!? You should allow Sebastian to date! Don’t you also believe that everyone deserves to find love!?” Lizzy exclaimed, feeling a very cross with her fiance.</p><p>“Thank you for your consideration, Lady Elizabeth.” Sebastian politely hushed before she got to riled up and distrubed the cabins. Seemingly coming to Ciel’s rescue by trying to reassure Lizzy but said so in such a withered tone as if to imply: <em> 'Isn’t my Young Master so cruel?'</em></p><p>Lizzy held Ciel’s hand with a squeeze. “Give it some thought. Won’t you, Ciel?” She pleaded with a slight tug on his arm. </p><p>“Alright, alright. Goodnight, Lizzy.” Ciel said giving in, knowing full well that she won’t take no for an answer. </p><p>Sebastian held the door open for her. Lizzy graciously bid them both goodnight with a curtsy and retired to her cabin.</p><p>Master strolled down the hall the best he could on shaky feet with his butler in tow until they were out of earshot from his fiance’s cabin.</p><p>“Do you really want my permission to go find someone to date?” Ciel asked mockingly, teasing Sebastian a little.</p><p>“Why would I need to entertain such an idea?” Sebastian replied. As if his greedy master had any sort of goodwill in him to grant the demon time to pursue something as foolish as love anyway.</p><p>“You seemed keen on the idea after Lizzy mentioned it.” Ciel replied accusingly.</p><p>“I only went along with such musings for her sake. You know how she gets. Romance is very important to her.”</p><p>“Yeah, but why’d you make it sound as if I forbade it? Now I’m never going to hear the end of it.” Ciel grumbled.</p><p>Sebastian could only laugh. “If I told lady Elizabeth the truth, and that I was content as your butler, and therefore don't require a relationship, she’d never believe me. She would tear this ship apart just to find me a suiter.”</p><p>“We can’t have that, I suppose.” Ciel agreed, dismissing the rest of the conversation. Allowing his butler to spend time away from his side was out of the question for the possessive earl.</p><p>Before Ciel knew it he was just feet away from his cabin. He felt it too. Thoroughly exhausted, like his body was ready to finally collapse and give up from being in close proximity to the peace of his temporary living space. The door was opened for him, he stepped inside and somehow made it all the way to the couch, which he draped himself across, and closed his eyes. The worn out young Earl was not meant to be a socialite. If it wasn’t for Lizzy, or his chaperone Sebastian and his insistence on him to pretend to enjoy the company of others, he’d remain a shut in until it was time to investigate the reason he even boarded this ship. </p><p>The sound of the door closing kept Ciel alert, reminding him that he wasn’t alone and wouldn't be allowed to fall asleep wherever he pleased by the strict butler. Footsteps tapped against the hardwood floor then diminished once the thick heeled dress shoes walked over the exorbitant hand woven area rug of their first class lodgings. The butler knelt down in front of his Master and began to remove the young Earl's mid-calf leather shoes and socks. </p><p>The tight laces left red, painful imprints along the skin of Ciel's legs. Sebastian took one of Ciel's calf's in his hand and started to massage the sore flesh. His master could only bite down on his bottom lip to suppress a moan at the older man’s caressing touch.</p><p>The silence was uncomfortable until Sebastian finally broke it. “Did the Young Master by chance become jealous at the idea of me becoming intimate with someone else?”</p><p>Ciel quickly sat up, feeling a little energized by such an embarrassing question. “Don't be ridiculous! As if I'd become jealous over such a thing!” A light pink blush spread across Ciel’s cheeks after hearing a chuckle from the butler. He became lost in the soothing sensation from Sebastian’s hands again. Ciel sat back in his seat against the backrest of the couch. His body suddenly felt hot and restless. Ciel let out a soft breath.</p><p>There was a moment of silence again before Ciel spoke this time, "What about yourself? Do you ever get jealous?" </p><p>"My lord?" </p><p>"Of seeing me and Lizzy together. Does it make you feel jealous?" Ciel asked with a languished sigh.</p><p>"Jealous," Sebastian snorted from such an absurd question. "No.” He flatly denied. “Although, It is true that the two of you can share affection with each other in public in a way I could never display with the Young Master. However, I share a closer bond with you, one that she'll never have." He lifted a slender leg to his lips and kissed down his shin.</p><p>"Mmh." Ciel smirked. He used his free leg that was perched on Sebastian's knee and slid his foot up and down the older man's inner thigh along the seam of his trousers, moving dangerously close to his crotch. "What kind of bond?" The boy asked coyly. </p><p>Sebastian’s eyebrow twitched. This exact behavior and the resulting marks left on the boy’s body was what got him into trouble this morning. Was this sly little imp even aware of his actions? </p><p>"Ah,” Sebastain breathed, trying to ignore the little toes that raked back and forth across his pant leg. “It’s a bond not based on love or affection but of need. What we can give to each other." Sebastian shifted to snuggly rest between Ciel’s thighs. Leaning forward to rest his head on Ciel's chest and coiled his arms around his small frame. "I can see what lurks inside your heart, and I alone own your soul. Therefore, I know every intimate part of you, beyond what can be seen or touched."</p><p>"Sebastian…" Ciel called out in a whisper. The butler lifted his head to look his Master in the eyes. "You talk too much." Ciel slipped a hand along Sebastian's cheek and planted a kiss to his lips, gently at first, but quickly allowed the older man access. Eagerly accepting the slick muscle into his mouth.</p><p>Taking initiative Ciel grabbed at Sebastian's uniform, pulling the tailcoat down around his shoulders. Making his intentions known by then unbuttoning his own shirt.</p><p>Sebastian parted his mouth from Ciel's to pull the tabs of the ribbon with his teeth aggressively. The annoying piece of fabric blocked his access to the tender flesh under the Master’s shirt. Expertly, the boy was quickly freed of the garments around his upper body. Tossed where? Ciel didn’t care to think about it.</p><p>Sebastian began giving attention to the boy’s delicate neck, warming the cold exposed skin with his mouth. Attempting to sucking new marks over old ones to the sounds of hissing and strained moans.</p><p>“Hey-hey. Don’t get carried away… the old ones you made are still sore.” Ciel complained, clasping at the butler’s clothes and gave him a weakened shove in warning. Listen to me or else!</p><p>“You didn’t seem to mind it the first time. I shall endeavor to not be so careless, all while trying to please such a wanton and needy little Master.” Sebastian laced his fingers in the hair behind the boy’s head, angling it back to lap at the protruding jugular, massaging the delicate vessels along the slim neck with his tongue, up to young Earl’s jaw. Ciel gave a cry at the sudden mistreatment. Feeling the taut muscles tense from the warmth of Sebastian’s hot breath, the tingle from his sharp fangs grazing his skin. The feeling of both arousal and torment caused him to whimper in confusion. He arched his back as the demon struck fear into him, and curled his little toes as a zing of eagerness flowed down between his legs. </p><p>The hellspawn had a slightly sinister grin on his face and a hungry look in his eye. With Ciel’s hair tangled between his gloved fingers he could do as he pleased while the boy was in such a vulnerable state. Mind foggy and body starved for touch there was little he could do to resist as the demon threatened to lavish and mark the forbidden regions of his body. Sebastian could see it in him when they were connected like this. In fact, the demon swore he saw his Master's little mouth water at the very idea of being caught and it stirred excitement in the demon's belly. </p><p>The mortal child would contest such an indecent theory. Why would he want to flaunt his raw kiss marks? The proof of his salacious behavior? Only a demon would think of such lewd ideas, but Ciel wasn’t so innocent and he couldn’t hide it from Sebastian, the devil sees everything. His malleable, lithe human body responded so nicely to being roughly handled it was almost laughable.</p><p>Sebastian couldn’t hide his intentions from Ciel either. Although jealousy isn’t believed to be in his demon’s repertoire of acting abilities while playing a human butler, Ciel knew he desired to claim and mark his body; more so than he already has by the nature of their contact. Stamped and sealed with a faustian symbol that stained his eye. Ciel denied him the satisfaction to brand him any farther. Refusing to allow the hellspawn to assert himself beyond his status as a lowly servant.</p><p>However, true to his word to obey, the cursed creature listened to his Master’s wishes. Sebastian released his grip on Ciel’s slate hair and flattened it back into place, patting his head with such startling tenderness compared to his actions from before. He only wanted to frighten the boy a little but Ciel liked it this way. From all the times Ciel was held like this by Sebastian, he learned what to expect, and anticipated that full and ticklish feeling he craved will so come. Tolerating a little bit of pain gave the demon what he wanted. Just enough, so Ciel could get what he needed.</p><p>Ciel reciprocated the affection by wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist possessively. The Earl of Phantomhive always gets his way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Checkmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Checkmate, a threat from which a king cannot escape.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciel was in a dream like state and nearly breathless while the demon sampled the warm, saltiness of his skin. Fangs nibbled along the shell of his ear. Like how the moon awakens the ocean by pushing and pulling the tide from the shore, sharp teeth and tingling sensations stirred the boy back to lucidity. His lips pressed together to contain a moan in response to the gentle scratching against his skin.</p><p>"Mmh! Snake will be with his friends ah-around the boiler room for quite some time again tonight..." Ciel said suggestively. Only now remembering his newly appointed footman. </p><p>Usually servants had their own quarters with the lower classes a few decks below, separate from their lords and ladies. However, given that they're on a mission, long term separation would be unwise. Privacy hasn't been an issue for Ciel and Sebastian so far, even with Snake around. Because the newbie footman and his cold blooded friends preferred warmer temperatures he could always be found in the areas closest to the boiler room. </p><p>Snake was given leave today, allowing him to tend to his reptilian companions, and given freedom to come and go as he pleased. However, certain that Snake was a long way from walking in on their fun, Ciel still felt it necessary to mention that little possibility, and hoped the butler keeps an ear out for him.</p><p>No more needed to be said. Sebastian heard his implications loud and clear. The rest of Ciel's shirt was quickly unbuttoned and removed, followed by his shorts. He inhaled against the curve of his Young Master’s neck and could smell every ingredient of soap that lingered on his pale skin. The oils, the lye, and the luxurious smell of vanilla extract. Infused with the lovely fragrance of jasmine, the symbolism of cleanliness and purity made the demon want to corrupt the source of the smell even more. Making him hunger for that ambrosial aroma as he trailed kisses down the boy's trembling body. A body emblazoned with hickies; evidence of the butler's boredom on their voyage. </p><p>Stopping to lick and suck at a nipple along the way caused Ciel to sigh heavily as he shivered at the mistreatment of the sensitive nub. His chest rose and fell with every lewd smack of Sebastian’s lips against his skin. The young Earl’s cock throbbed in time with his heart beat and once the passion built up in his lissome body it became too much. Ciel let out a soft cry.</p><p>"Before we begin, I must insist that you keep your voice down, Young Master. I can't guarantee the thickness of this cabin's walls and I know how loud you can be." Sebastian sighed, wishing that wasn’t the case. He enjoyed eliciting such cute sounds from the little Earl. "Are you listening?" he teased as Ciel continued to whimper despite being warned, only because the mischievous butler didn't bother to stop groping the poor boy.</p><p>"I-I can't help it…" Ciel stuttered, too heady to call his butler out on his excessive fondling.</p><p>"I know,” The demon soothed. “However, we wouldn't want the neighbors hearing such indecent sounds." Ciel's blush only deepened. Like either of them cared but this was not the manor. The two could not do as they pleased here. Stuck on this ship, they had no choice but to face their neighbor’s everyday for the duration of the trip so it would be better to avoid any suspicion, or the hassle of trying to explain away what they might overhear.</p><p>Sebastian slid off Ciel's underwear. The momentum dragged Ciel's body, pulling his hips to the edge of the couch. The last of his Young Master's clothes finally discarded left him naked and in full display for the demon to take in. Cute and flushed, trying to keep his shaking legs together to maintain some degree of modesty. Sebastian stole it away instantly. </p><p>Taking hold of one sore foot, Sebastian kissed along the slender leg, slowly spreading them apart as he descended. Ciel bit his lower lip as he watched Sebastian nip and suck at the flesh of his inner thigh until his face disappeared between his two creamy legs. The limbs willingly fell away to the sides, no longer concerned about modesty; much to the demon’s delight. </p><p>Pointing his tongue against the base of his Master's cock, Sebastian traced a line of saliva along the underside. Then receded his tongue. Ciel moaned softly in distaste when all he could feel was hot breath blown against his throbbing member while the butler moved back down and restarted from the bottom. The boy did not like to be teased.</p><p>The older man lapped up the reddened cock a few times then with the flat of his tongue, adding pressure when he reached the tip.</p><p>“Sebastiaaan…” Ciel mewled. The raven haired man glanced up at the boy with a questioning look. The young Phantomhive made intense eye contact with the butler through dewy, half-lidded eyes, the way the demon showed him. Such a lewd expression from his master made Sebastian bite his bottom lip, his face so close to the boy’s quivering erection and excited to suck it. </p><p>Ciel's arms were folded against his chest, hands balled into little fists under his chin, he gasped at the warmth that enveloped his sensitive member. Inky black hair cascaded down the butler's face, tickling against his stomach.</p><p>Toes flexed, pointed and curled whenever the pressure or rhythm was changed as Sebastian’s head bobbed up and down. Ciel’s legs shook along with the vibrations of the older man’s moans deep within his throat. Trying to stay mindful of his voice, the young Earl expressed his pleasure through hot, quiet panting.</p><p>Ciel’s lower regions were now slobbering wet and sticky from saliva mixed with precum by the time Sebastian began to draw circles around his master's twitching entrance with a finger.</p><p>"Sebastian, wait! You can't...” Ciel pleaded. Sebastian shot him with a confused look. “You can’t because I - I'm cold..." Ciel admitted.</p><p>"Then I shall warm you." Sebastian hummed, picking Ciel up with an arm around his back and an arm under his legs, carrying him to the cabin’s built-in fireplace. </p><p>Ciel's digits shyly ghosted over the butler's tailored uniform, disturbing the fabric to release that familiar scent. The smell that was woven into the bed sheets from this morning but stronger, and fresher with added warmth. The smell of his natural musk and a cheap cologne that could be purchased on a butler's modest salary but still suited him perfectly. </p><p>The young Earl was placed on the rug before the hearth, facing up at his butler. </p><p>“Is this better?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>Ciel nodded. Swallowing nervously. He could hear the crackle of the fire, spitting sparks and radiating heat. It was much easier to get into the mood now that he didn't have to worry about freezing.</p><p>“Hm.” Sebastian says with a chuckle. Ciel perked up from the devious timbre in the butler’s voice. “Excellent.” In one fluid motion Ciel was flipped over onto his stomach, ass pulled into the air until his bent knees anchored him and the position in place.</p><p>"Sebastian…!"</p><p>"Everything is going to be ok, Young Master," Sebastian hushed into Ciel's ear. "I know we haven't done this in a while, but don't you remember how good it feels? I've been nothing but gentle with you each time. If you object, you can order me to stop.”</p><p>Sebastian teased a finger against his puckered entrance again, still thoroughly dampened and sticky. "Should I continue?"</p><p>Ciel turned and nodded his consent. Sinking his chest down into the soft carpet and splayed his bottom for Sebastian to see. </p><p>“Don't forget to breathe, Young Master. In the nose, out the mouth. Just as I instructed you before. Very good.” the demon praised, adding pressure to his master's twitching hole until the tip of his finger broke through.</p><p>Slowly inserting a finger, warm walls gripped him tightly as Ciel whimpered. Sebastian's slender yet masculine hands felt good against his insides. </p><p>Ciel felt the weight of Sebastian's body pressed against his own petite frame. The butler's hand rolled back and forth, penetrating his Master in a slow grinding motion. In and out.</p><p>Soon after the sounds Ciel made became less strained and more airy, uttering repeated cries of approval. Urging him to keep going.</p><p>Sebastian wanted to push his boundaries and fit in another finger. Make each thrust a little more deeper. In and out, hard, like a cannon rod. But he was so tight that he couldn't fit in more. He must have patience so he doesn't break the boy.</p><p>"I wanted to do this with you last night but I held myself back. It would have been no good if you woke up sore and tired before your outing with Lady Elizabeth. You seemed to enjoy abstinence sex, but this is much more fun, don't you agree?" He drew circles with his finger, loosening him up. Ciel sighed wantonly, legs shaking as boney knuckles brushed against his good spots.</p><p>"Did you hear me, Young Master?"</p><p>Ciel didn't reply. He was too focused on keeping his voice down. Only allowing panting and air from his lungs to escape without using his voice. Sebastian hummed against his ear. Such a good boy he was.</p><p>“Tomorrow you shall spend the day recuperating, for the day after is the Aurora Society's meeting. You should be well rested. I won't be too rough with you tonight. Do you like it when I treat you gently?"</p><p>Sebastian, true to his word, remained gentle, but each thrust of his hand was too purposeful to be teasing. </p><p>"I miss hearing your voice, you always sing so sweetly for me, but watching you hold back is also very cute. You are doing such a good job, Master." </p><p>Sebastian penetrated a little deeper with one sudden thrust, then halting his hand's movements. Ciel arched his back to ease the sudden ache in his stomach.</p><p>"Se-Seba…!"</p><p>"Shh… Someone is coming."</p><p>"I know, I'm close… So why did you stop?!" He wanted the grind against the stilled hand but was pinned in place by the weight of the larger man's body.</p><p>"Heh, you're still not listening." Sebastian chuckled, raking his teeth against the back of Ciel's shoulder with a playfully bite.</p><p>A knock on the door shook Ciel from his haze. "D-did Snake come back?" He gasped quietly.</p><p>"Ciel?" Called a tiny, feminine voice from behind the door.</p><p>"Eliza-" Ciel's chin was snatched by Sebastian's hand, turning his head to the side for a deep but short kiss.</p><p>"Shh, my Lord. There is no need to respond. After all, you and I should be in bed right now." Sebastian whispered, "She'll just think we fell asleep."</p><p>The older man's cursed hand started to move again but this time a second finger was introduced. Ciel bit into the back of his wrist to keep himself from moaning out loud when he felt the stretch.</p><p>Another knock.</p><p>"What a naughty girl. Trying to sneak into a young man's chamber at this hour. You must have really wooed her today." Ciel could only manage to scoff at Sebastian's remark. As if a late night visit from Lizzy was the only scandalous rendezvous to occur this evening. </p><p>Ciel squeaked with every twist, scissor, and probing of deft fingers. Sebastian felt the boy tighten around him as his master came with a silent cry and was suddenly flipped over onto his back. </p><p>"She is gone, my Lord." The demon looked over his shameless contractor's face, mouth hung open and dripping with drool. "Thank goodness. That could have been quite troublesome. Had your fiance seen you like this..." He said with a fiendish smirk that irritated Ciel.</p><p>"Sh-shut it!" Ciel spat, weakly punching Sebastian's shoulder. "And don't just grab my face so suddenly, I almost bit my tongue!"</p><p>"My my, what have you done to yourself?” Ignoring his master's scolding, Sebastian took hold of the young Lord’s wrist to inspect the indentations his teeth left. “Try as I might to not leave any bruises, yet you go and do this." Sebastian tsks before kissing Ciel's knuckles to then lick and soothe the fresh wounds.</p><p>"Ah-Why would I care about-" Ciel tried to reply. "Ha, something like that?"</p><p>"Don't pretend like you wouldn't get mad at me again if I left any more marks upon your skin." Sebastian cooed. Two ebony tipped fingers began to move inside his master's still tight hole.</p><p>"Ahhh!!" Over stimulated and exhausted, Ciel bit into his bottom lip. Hot all over and sex drunk he tried to hold on and ride out those waves of pleasure coursing through his weakened body before he's pushed over the edge too soon.</p><p>"If you wish to bite on something, bite onto me." Sebastian hooked his arm under one of Ciel's legs, spreading him wider, body bent almost in half his knees inches from touching the carpet. Ciel held on tightly to Sebastian's midsection from the sensation at the new angle.</p><p>"Se… Seba…!"</p><p>Leaning closer to the little lordling Sebastian offered his neck and shoulder to him. The greedy Earl was craving something sweet anyways and quickly bites into the butler's flesh to stifle his moans. </p><p>Sebastian inserted a third finger and went in a little deeper and changed the rhythm, choosing to grind upwards. Repeatedly hitting the boy's prostate.</p><p>Crumbling under his touch, Ciel shuddered with every sharp thrust. He bit down hard into Sebastian's skin with all his strength and felt an odd sensation tingling against his lips. </p><p>He felt his teeth sink deep into the sacrificial nape, expecting the sickly taste of iron to flood his mouth, but Sebastian's skin only sizzled as the wound closed by his incredible healing factor before much blood could leak out.</p><p>The butler's fingertips roamed around his master's tummy. Ciel thought maybe he was reaching for his severely neglected cock, not knowing Sebastian was searching for something very specific. With his arcane abilities he felt where he was thrusting inside, sensing until he found that special spot.</p><p>Sebastian pressed his fingers down against Ciel's lower abdomen just above his pelvic bone. There wasn't enough time for Ciel to react once the sensation hit and realized what was happening. Adding pressure on his organs, Sebastian was pushing on his prostate from both sides with surgeon like precision.</p><p>Needing to let out a scream, Ciel repeatedly slapped his hands against Sebastian's chest to get the thick headed butler's attention. Sebastian leaned back to see what was wrong but was locked in an aggressive kiss. Mouth gaped wide open, Ciel screamed down Sebastian's throat to muffle the sound. </p><p>"Nn-!!!!" Ciel ripped his mouth away, throwing his head back and arched his body, forming a bridge from his hips propped up against Sebastian’s, to his shoulders that anchored him to the floor. He climaxed hard and mind faded to an alabaster white.</p><p>Ciel didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until they fluttered back open. Wrapped up in a warm blanket, the young Earl curled up into a corner of the couch. A nice tingling sensation moved throughout his body, from his stomach to his toes. He relaxed into the afterglow of his orgasm.</p><p>The boy heard his butler fussing around before feeling the couch fall away from beneath him. Soft hands lifted his light body effortlessly to be cradled by strong arms. He heard a voice rumble inside a firm, matured chest.</p><p>"How about I give you a bath, Young Master?" Sebastian asked while stepping towards the bathroom.</p><p>"Uh huh…" Ciel mumbled.</p><p>"You were quite loud near the end, weren't you? I'll have to think of something to tell the neighbors tomorrow."</p><p>Ciel's petal soft lips parted and "Mmh'ed" with a tired sigh. Within seconds he drifted off again. Falling asleep almost instantly.</p><p>"Heh. When will you learn to listen when people talk to you?" Sebastian turned on his heels and headed for the bedroom. "I suppose your bath can wait until tomorrow."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The title of my fic was an inside joke with myself when I started plotting and focused around only one scene... ;)<br/>Now you're all in on the joke. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Happy New Year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>